Ren Ankoku
Ren Ankoku (暗黒 蓮) is a member of Konohagakure's Ankoku Clan. She is the sister of Yuirka Ankoku. Background From a young age, her father, Mamoru Ankoku, raised her to embody the meaning of a lotus , which symbolises long life, health, honor and good luck .She was raised to treasure the bonds that she has with her friends and family. Personality Ren has a cheery personality. She is kind-hearted and doesnt like to fight, but she will if her friends, family or village life is threatened. Unlike her sister Yurika, she is very good with kids and not blood thirsty, many see Ren as the light of her clan. Appearance Ren has purple eyes and purple hair. Ren also has a devil tail and dragon wings. In part 1 Ren wore she wears a short, green, sleeveless blouse, an open-front green apron-skirt over a shorter, black skirt, with short, fishnet shorts underneath. In part 2 Ren wore a blackblouse with small sleeves on her shoulders with sleeveles green jacket, green elboe protecters and fingerless black gloves just above her wrist. She also wears grey trousers with bandges on her right leg with a pouch for her tanto. and black sandles. She also wears a sword on her back. Abilities According to her sister Yurika, Ren has a kind heart and doesnt wish to hurt anyone, but she will for her family, friends and for the Leaf village. Itelligence Llike her sister, Ren is one of the most intelligent genin in Leaf, she can see things others would generally miss and great analytical skills and she is able to measure the perfect distance for attack or defence between herself and her opponent. Taijustu Although not known for her strength in Part I, Ren was still strong enough to knock an enemy several metres backwards with only a single strike. In Part II, Ren's taijutsu skills had tremendously grown thanks to Yurika's training. By building up and releasing her chakra with precise timing, Ren can easily demolish or destroy objects with powerful punches or kicks. An opponent struck by her could suffer a blunt-force-trauma resulting in broken bones, ruptured organs, or even death. Nature Transformation Ren possesses a unique ninja art: the Crystal Release. While its specifics are unknown, it is believed into involve an Earth Release usage. Tsunade also indicates that there were rumours of this ability, although it was never confirmed during any of the ninja wars.This could indicate that there have been others with this ability, but its rarity gave little knowledge of it. By using this power, Ren can summon and freely manipulate her crystal constructs in a number of ways, such as creating crushing walls or unique snowflake-patterned shuriken. Ren may even ride and fly upon her crystallised constructs. She has shown to be able to use one-handed seals similar to Haku, as well as forming a crystal ball for long-distance observation.[3] However, the deadliest aspect of her Crystal Release is that it crystallises the opponents and physical matter at a molecular level, and causing them to shatter into crystalline dust as a result. It is stated by Yurika that she can crystallise the moisture in the air, therefore giving her an infinite source of weapons. The density of this power also appears to be very high as even the Wood Release was unable to penetrate it.[2] The Crystal Release ability is presumed to be very powerful as Orochimaru at one point desired it for himself. Ninjutsu Ankoku Clan Techniques Ren excels in the techniques of her clan, which are primarily focused around Umbrakinetic Wing Manifestation, a technique predominantly used to form wings out of darkness and use them from transportation to offensive and defensive purposes such as using them as a shield to block oncoming attacks or slicing the user's target with a dark energy sting. Another of her clan's technique is the Blood Manipulation which can create, control and otherwise manipulate blood of oneself, others or from their surroundings but it leaves her body weak. Medical Ninjutsu Parts I and II. Ren trained in medical ninjutsu alongside Sakura under Tsunade's supervision. While her abilities in this field have not been explored in depth, Yurika has proven to be skilled enough to be able to diagnose the severity of an attack with just a glance or during healing, she was also able to help heal Kakashi's and Guy's injuries from their fight from Obito and Madara and alos the Ten-Tails. Summoning Ren can summon a dragon. Bukijutsu Ren is a highly-skilled user in a large variety of weapons such as swords, bows and arrows, kusarigama, chains, wire strings and others.She also has considerable skill in shurikenjutsu able to pin down an opponent with a quick barrage of kunai.Her sword-skills are also very adaptable, even able to effectively use the Kubikiribōchō, a blade of unique shape with noticeable size and weight, to defeat kenjutsu specialists. Kekkai Genkai Ren gets her kekki genkai from her clan called God Mode. The user is able to enter a state which causes the user to be unstoppable in physical combats and nearly unstoppable in a battle with capabilities that surpass the limits of fighting. Due to this power the user may be resisted to virtually resistant to any physical attacks. War God Mode Most users lose their sense of humanity and goes berserk, making them ominous and evil. Their physical capabilities (strength, speed, and healing) increase drastically, allowing them to deal out devastating attacks while shrugging off horrific injuries with only one goal to defeat their enemy. Controlled God Mode: Users that possess control over this mode will be able retain their thought in the process, and not go berserk, while possessing the same or more level of godly strength and power to defeat their target. Status Part I Ren was first inroduced in the Chunin Exam's chering on Yurika. Ren staggered appearances as Part I progressed, either trying to spend time with Yurika or simply trying to be helpful. Part II Kazekage Rescue Arc After the timeskip Ren became a Chunin. She was first seen when she walked up to Ichiraku Ramen and was shocked to see him. She gave him a hug from behind which scared him but calmed down when he saw Ren. He was surprised how much Ren had grown, the same with Ren about Naruto, they talked and he was surprised when she heard that she was a chunin she then says goodbye to him and walks home. When Yuirka returned from her mission (to save Gaara) Rren teased her about that she and Gaara would make a "cute couple" to which Yurika blushes. Twelve Guardian Ninja Arc While Sora explores Konoha, he gets into a conflict with Kiba and Akamaru. Ren then appears with Choji and Shikamaru while Sora and Kiba were arguing, telling them not to fight. Sora then insults Chōji calling him fatty which enraged him. After Lee and Naruto join the "fray" it is ended before it gets serious by Ren, Shikamaru and Asuma. Later when a horde of zombie ninja attacked Konoha under the summoning of Furido. Ren along with Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, Rock Lee, Izumo and Kotetsu held the resurrected ninja at bay.Ren is later seen with the other ninja seeing Sora off. Hidan and Kakuzu Arc Ren was seen at Asuma's funeral crying. Invasion of Pain Arc During Pain's invasion on Konoha, Ren was patrolling around the village in order to assure that the villagers were evacuated safely.She joins Shino and Muta, his father and another unnamed member of his clan in confronting Konan.Ren and the Aburame can be seen launching a surprise overhead assault on her, however this turns out to be just a clone. As they look up they realise that they are surrounded by clones of Konan who descend on them. Ren uses her Crystal Rrelease along with Shino and his clansmen send their bugs to destroy the clones who, to their surprise, detonate. They later realise that explosive tags had been placed in the clones. As they narrowly escape the explosion, Konan, who had drenched herself in water to counter the effects of fire and mixed herself in with the clones can be seen walking out of the flames. Later Ren and the four Aburame have been seen emerging from underneath rubble after Deva Path completely levels the village. Later, she went back to celebrate Naruto's victory over Pain with the other villagers. Five Kage Summit Arc After the Five Kage Summit, Ren was seen working on the "Konoha Hero Newspaper" with Moegi and Konohamaru, wondering where Naruto was for their interview. When Naruto returns to the village, she says they will have to interview him next time. As Naruto passes her, Ren realises there is something different about Naruto. She is later seen comforting Yurika about Sasuke. Shinobi World War Arc When the war begins, Ren is placed in the Fourth Division. Although Gaara is officially in command of the division, Shikamaru is in Gaara's proxy. Ren reminds him of his responsibility as a leader to their division, which causes him to complain.As Gaara and Ōnoki launch the assault she reminds the troops to wait for the signal. After Ōnoki gives them the signal, Ren directs the rest of the division to charge. Ren battles with the Second Mizukage.Though the Second began to rant about being a stronger opponent than Mū first, Ren told him that he learned not to judge others by their appearance, and admits that the Second Mizukage was indeed strong. Gaara later detected the Giant Clam with his sand and raised a platform that Ren and Ōnoki used to prepare there attack from. After Ren and Ōnoki's assault on the clam was successful and the mirage of the Mizukage that Gaara was speaking to vanished, Gaara immediately activated his Third Eye to locate them. With Ōnoki's life seemingly in peril, the Second shot him, but it was revealed that Ōnoki was in fact a sand clone which began to restrain the Mizukage.The Second's Hydrification Technique activated immediately, but before he can free himself, Ren used her Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Prison Technique technique which seemingly, successfully restrained him. Before the shinobi could rejoice however, a huge explosion occurred and the Second's face appeared above them in the sky. As Ren watched in horror, she wondered whether it was another genjutsu. Ōnoki informed her and Gaara that it was the technique that even Mū could do nothing about: the Steaming Danger Tyranny. As a clone of the Mizukage emerged from the sky, Ren tried attacking it but the clone proved to be faster than Ren had thought.Ōnoki explained the mechanism behind the Mizukage's technique, after which Gaara went after the Mizukage, whose position was given away by a sensor. Gaara trapped him with the Desert Layered Imperial Funeral technique again, but as he is applying sealing tags, they are ripped off by the clone. The Mizukage then told Ren and Gaara that he would not simply divulge any more details pertaining to the technique as he wanted Ren and Gaara to defeat him with their full power or else they'd have no chance at all when they went up against the leader of the opposing side. The Mizukage the lamented that he had found the "golden egg" amongst the current generation of Kage, but was having second thoughts on the matter. As the clone attacked some of the shinobi and prepared to explode again, Ren was protected by Gaara's sand. Ren watched as Gaara tries to attack the clone but is once again out-done in speed, and the clone struck him only for it to be revealed to be another sand clone after which Gaara emerged from the ground and attacked again. This time, the sand was able to catch, and cover the clone. Inside the sand, it exploded again, but the blast is stifled. The sand breaks down, exposing his father's Gold Dust underneath, which Gaara hid in the sand clone. The gold had melted due to the heat generated by the clone and fused onto its body rendering it unable to move and harder to explode. The sand on the outer layer that had been drenched in the Mizukage's hail was cool enough to keep the clone from heating up. Greatly impressed by this, the Mizukage stated that he was a "golden egg" after all. When Naruto's clone arrived on the battlefield, Ren asked him how things went on his end and Naruto informed him that the Third Raikage had been sealed.Ren then told him that thye would finish up here as well and then informed Naruto that the pyramid was his technique when the latter mistook it for the enemy's body.After the Second Mizukage remarked to Gaara that he and Naruto made a good duo, Gaara smiled and wondered whether that was so as he finished sealing him.As Gaara then told a shinobi to report to headquarters, Ren turned her attention to Naruto, asking him where his original was.The division was later alerted by a sensor that someone was coming and Ren and Gaara stares in shock as he sees Mū appear on a cliff above them.As the members of his division exclaimed that someone else was up there, who is revealed by Ōnoki to be Madara Uchiha, Ren wondered what was going on, drawing their attention to Madara's eyes that gave away the fact that he was reincarnated. On this revelation the division stood in shock wondering just who the masked man that claimed to be Madara really was. As the Five Kage prepared to face Madara, she told her sister Yurika to promise her that she will come back alive to which Yurika promises. Ten-Tails Revival Arc At some point, she and her half of the Fourth Division rejoined Shikamaru's half, and together, they mobilised to the jinchūriki's battlefield.Upon arriving at the battlefield, she and Sakura immediately began to tend to the wounded Kakashi and Might Guy. She later stood with the remaining members of the Allied Shinobi Forces as they prepared to face their opposition.Ren was buffeted by the Ten-Tails as it emerged from the hole it had been trapped in.Narrowly dodging the wooden stakes being fired by the Ten-Tails, Ren later watched on in horror as Neji sacrificed his life to protect both Hinata and Naruto. Rren was later seen on the battlefield with Naruto and the others and has received chakra from Naruto, Ren was then attacked by Obito ejecting multiple weapons at her and two others, who were protected by Kurama's chakra tail. After having survived the Tenpenchii attack, Ren and the others rallied around a wounded and exhausted Naruto where behind a defensive line,Ren watched as Sakura healed his injuries.As the Ten-Tails grew impatient with the situation, it proceeded to open its maw and prepared to fire an even larger Tailed Beast Ball. She then listened to Sakura's speech and her couage became stronger.When the Ten-Tails created an enormous Tailed Beast Ball which it fired at the Alliance, she watched on as Shikamaru initiated his strategy, having the Alliance create multiple defences and a transformed Killer B tried to deflect the attack to no avail. When the Tailed Beast Ball disappeared, Ren looked on in shock as the Fourth Hokage appeared before them, asking his son, if he were late. Questioning who the person before them was, Ren is later shocked as the ocean behind them rose up, and the stranger before her simply noting that he had sent the Tailed Beast Ball out to sea. Akamaru's behaviour soon alerted Ren and the others to the fact that Minato had been reincarnated, but the Fourth waves down their suspicions noting that he was on their side.Ren, though puzzled by Minato's words that Naruto's friend was also on his way, looked on as the other previous Hokage arrived on the battlefield, and Minato donned a chakra mantle similar to that of Naruto's. After the Ten-Tails was immobilised, Ren stared in disbelief as Sasuke appeared before them.When Ssakura questioned his reasons for coming to the battlefield, Ren and the other members of the Konoha 11 were shocked to hear Sasuke announce that he would become Hokage. With the situation looking grim as the Alliance was trapped in a barrier with a Tailed Beast Ball-firing tree, Ren and the other shinobi soon found themselves shrouded in the previous Version 1 mantles again. He and the others subsequently found themselves on the outside of the barrier, escaping the near-fatal attack thanks to Naruto and Minato's action. She then tried to explain what had happened when an irate Kiba cursed that Naruto could achieve such a feat. As Obito unleashes the final form of the Ten-Tails, the Shinju, its branches begin decimating the battlefield and absorbing the chakra of countless ninja, killing them. Hashirama Senju has Ino Yamanaka everyone link-up telepathically to try and rally them. While Hashirama's words fail to inspire anyone, Naruto's senjutsu-enhanced Tailed Beast Mode combined with Ino's telepathy causes his emotions and personal memories to be transferred to everyone. She later looked on as Shikamaru was resuscitated as a result of the combined efforts of Sakura, Naruto and Tsunade.She later mobilised alongside her comrades and was shocked when Naruto's Tailed Beast Mode mantle surrounded them when they enter Kurama's tails. Using this form and the Rasengan Naruto created, they were able to break through Obito's defences and create an opening for Naruto and Sasuke to attack them. Afterwards, she and her comrades assisted Naruto with extracting the tailed beasts' chakra from within Obito in order to stop the Shinju from blooming. Return of Madara Arc Though Obito was defeated, Ren and the rest of the Alliance were assaulted by Guruguru. As the Alliance struggled against the new threat, Kiba and Ino sensed Naruto's presence on their battlefield. Ren asked Hinata what was wrong with Naruto,only to discover to her horror that Naruto was in critical condition with his heartbeat slowly becoming weaker, she silently pleaded to Yurika and Sakura to keep him safe. Later, when Madara Uchiha finally succeeded with the activation of the Infinite Tsukuyomi, much like the rest of the world, she too fell under the genjutsu's power. As she was being wrapped up by the Shinju's roots, the still-conscious Ren mentally called out for Yurika. Relationships Naruto Uzumaki Ren and Naruto have a brother-sister relationship.Ren admired Naruto for his strenght and for the promises his makes, Ren belives Naruto can bring peace to the ninja world. Ren and Naruto have many things in common, they both love training, they both love rames and so on. Ren would also tease Naruto about Sakura and how he is still a genin but neverless they both admire each others strenghts and skills. Naruto also admires Rren for wanting peace in the ninja world instead of bloodshed wars. Sakura Haruno Ren and Sakura and a sister relationship. Ren and Sakura love hanging out together and protecting the ones they love. When not on missions, they hangout and look for things to so, though Ren gets scared by Tsunade's anger, Sakura reassures her that she's safe, they also protect the bonds they have with their friends and family. Sasuke Uchiha Ren and Sasuke have an intresting relationship. When Ren first met Sasuke, she thought of him as 'cold and rude but over the time Ren started to warm up to Sasuke.When Sasuke arrived at the battlefield she was hppy to see him but when she heard he wanted to become Hokage she thought of him has stupid ''but she was still happy.Though not much is shown of Ren's feelings, she has a slight attraction to Sasuke, she gets confused of the feelings she has for him, she doesnt know it it is freindship or love. Yurika Ankoku Ren and Yurika are sisters. Ren and Yurika have a very strong bond and will do anything to protect each other. When Ren is scared or unsure of somethind Yurika is the person she comes to seek comfort. Over the time they have supported each other and always fight side-by-side, they eaisly understand eachother. When ever Ren is scared Yurika comforts her by patting and stroking her head. When not on missions they do everything together, even when Yurika became Hokage, she always has time for Ren and Yurika will do anything in her power to keep Ren safe. Iruka Umino Ren has a student-teacher relationship with Iruka. Ever since joining the academy, Ren has always respected Iruka as he has done for each other. Ren is then joined in a team with Iruka as the leader, they alays fight side-by-side and they always put their commrades before them. Iruka see's Ren as the light of her clan, Iiruka also makes Ren smile the most. Movies Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire Rren was first seen when they celebrated for Naruto and Sai's recovery and ate barbecue, where she explained that she was told by Naruto to invite everyone. Later, Ren was sent with the rest of Konoha 11 to retrieve back Naruto and Sakura. Ren's team caught up with Naruto and Sakura, with the rest of Konoha 11. Ren and the others was caught by one of Hiruko's henchmen Ichi, and was freed by Tenten. Team Guy was left behind to take down the first of Hiruko's henchmen. Ren is later seen at Hiruko's temple, being as part of the Konoha 11 aiding taking down the Chimera that was summoned by Hiruko earlier. Ren attacked the beast using the Crystal Release: Crystal Lance technique. Ren made her last appearance along with the rest of Konoha 11, overhearing Kakashi and Naruto's weird conversation and stating that she never knew Kakashi had such preferences, along with Yurika, Sakura and Ino, deeply embarrassing him. Naruto 5: Blood Prison Ren appears with the other members of the Konoha 11 to help Naruto to fight against Satori. She becomes extremely worried when Naruto is impaled but gets relieved when he survives due to Ryūzetsu's kekkei genkai technique. Naruto 6: Road to Ninja Ren first appeared with her friends battling several White Zetsu clones disguised as deceased Akatsuki members. Later, a different version of her appeared in the alternate universe. There, compared to the Ren that Naruto and Sakura know, Ren is more assertive and very confident with herself and her figure, dressed in a more provocative attire, she is also very bloodthristy and loves killing. Her personality appears to be similar to Yurika. Trivia * Ren means ''lotus. * Ankoku Ren ''means ''dark lotus. * Ren doesnt wish to fight anyone. * Ren's favourite food is ramen and dango, her least favourite is sashimi. * Ren's favourite word is love. * Ren's hobbies are training with Yurika and cooking. * Ren often teases her sister Yurika about her relationship with Gaara. Category:DRAFT